herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Sony Pictures Gals
These are a female characters who belongs to Sony Pictures and its properties Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Adelaide Productions and Screen Gems. Cartoons TVs Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) KylieGriffin06.jpg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Molly-o-generation-o-0.89.jpg|Molly O! (Generation O!) Pi-daemona.jpg|Daemona (Phantom Investigators) Taki Tamurai.jpg|Taki Tamurai (The Karate Kid cartoon) Mary Jane Watson SMTNAS.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Gwen Stacy 2.jpg|Gwen Stacy (The Spectcular Spider-Man cartoon) 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) Alice tompkins.png|Alice Tompkins (The Critic) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (The Spectcular Spider-Man cartoon) M Dupre.png|Monique Dupre (Godzilla: The Series) Code 044.jpeg|044 (Ultraviolet: 044) Sarah =Dubois.jpg|Sarah DuBois (The Boondocks) Jazmine dubois.jpg|Jazmine Dubois (The Boondocks) MiracleGrohe.jpeg|Miracle Grohe (Sit Down, Shut Up (U.S. TV series)) Wheel 2000 Cyber Lucy.jpeg|Cyber Lucy (Wheel 2000) Movies Sam c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Jailbreak emoji movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs 2017) 0B406E67-1D2E-447A-B31B-9841A61C514B.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) Beth (Open Season).jpg|Beth (Open Season series) Giselle (Open Season).jpg|Giselle (Open Season franchise) Jennifer Friedman.jpeg|Jennifer Friedman (Eight Crazy Nights) Da1ea6 9f425597406b488db7c53d81b07b53b4~mv2.png|Brenda Bunson (Sausage Party) Gwen Stacy (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Gwen (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Peni Parker (Into the Spider-verse).png|Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Lani1.png|Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up series) ARTHUR CHRISTMAS i04.jpg|Bryony Shelfley (Arthur Christmas) Cutlass Liz.jpeg|Cutlass Liz (The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!) 2C7D8830-8171-46E4-8F2C-725DEACB1494.jpeg|Dawn (Care Bears) Live Action TVs Jeannie.png|Jeannie Nelson (I Dream of Jeannie) Peg-0.jpg|Peggy Bundy (Married... with Children) Shirley Partridge.jpeg|Shirley Partridge (The Partridge Family) Laurie Partridge.jpeg|Laurie Partridge (The Partridge Family) Tracy Partridge.jpeg|Tracy Partridge (The Partridge Family) Alexcahill.jpeg|Alexandra Cahill (Walker, Texas Ranger) Samanth Stevens.jpg|Samantha Stevens (Bewitched) 145191 mary.jpeg|Mary (Imaginary Mary) Movies Emily (3 Ninjas).jpeg|Emily (3 Ninjas series) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) 383538-l one large.jpg|Agent L (Men in Black movie series) Margalo.png|Margalo (Stuart Little 2) Mary Jane smiles 4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Trilogy) Gwen Stacy.png|Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man Duology) Matilda-610x250.png|Matilda Wormwood (Matilda (1996 movie)) Lisa.jpg|Lisa (Zathura) A lyssa.jpeg|Princess Lyssa (Krull (1983 movie)) Michelle Jones.jpg|Michelle Jones (Spider-Man MCU series) Liz Allan.jpg|Liz Allan (Spider-Man MCU series) Ghostbusters reboot.jpg|Ghostbusters (2016 team (Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan)) Pilgrim1.jpeg|Pilgrim (Kermit's Swamp Years) Ali mills.jpg|Ali Mills (The Karate Kid Part I) Violet Van Patten.jpg|Violet Van Patten (Pixels) Janine Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters franchise) UltraViolet.jpeg|Violet Song Jat Shariff (Ultraviolet) Resident-evil alice afterlife.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil movie series) 756px--Selene.jpg|Selene (Underworld series) Allison Reed.jpeg|Allison Reed (Evolution (2001 film)) Roxanne Simpson.jpeg|Roxanne Simpson (Ghost Rider 2007 Duology) Anne Weying walking promotional still.jpeg|Anne Weying (Sony's Marvel Universe) Lady_lisa.jpg|Lady Lisa (Pixels) Still-of-aileen-quinn-in-annie-(1982)-large-picture.jpg|Annie Bennett (Annie movie trilogy) Lavagirl.png|Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) 3538278661 0beba41018 z.jpg|Margaret Phelps (Kramer vs. Kramer) Bethany Walker 2.jpeg|Bethany Walker (Jumanji 2: Welcome to the Jungle) Martha Kaply 2.jpeg|Martha Kaply (Jumanji 2: Welcome to the Jungle) Jen Yu.jpg|Jen Yu (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) Sayuri-japan.jpg|Chiyo Sakamoto/Nitta Sayuri (Memoirs Of A Geisha (2005 movie)) Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (2003 movie)) Rita Hanson.jpg|Rita Hanson (Groundhog Day) Agent M MIB International.png|Agent M (MIB International) Mckay.jpg|Dr. Linda McKay (Hollow Man) 1475160815-matilda-miss-honey.jpg|Miss Honey (Matalda 1996 movie) Deborah (Baby Driver).jpeg|Deborah (Baby Driver) Video Games Q*tee.png|Q*tee (Q*bert series) GB2016VideoGamePlayer2TechOnCharacterSelectScreenBio.png|Tech (Ghostbusters 2016 video game) GB2016VideoGamePlayer3GunnerOnCharacterSelectScreenBio.png|Gunner (Ghostbusters 2016 video game) FemaleRookie01.png|Female Rookie (Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Wii/PS2/PSP versions)) Category:Blog posts